


Let's hope they live close to a grocery store

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, RWBY spoilers, pumpkin spice ice cream, recovering from injuries, villains on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more positive spin on Roman somehow getting out of that Grimm, recovering with ice cream wife.<br/>Set a bit after the airship battle with Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's hope they live close to a grocery store

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of fics I've read about how Roman didn't make it out afterwards, and while they're very well written, I don't want to cry about pumpkin husband anymore oh my god 
> 
> Let them live and be happy together, that's all I want. 
> 
> There's an accompanying picture to go with it right [here](http://theeyeofthetigger.tumblr.com/post/140444931425/starts-writing-fic-takes-break-from-writing-fic-to) that I drew when I was about half done writing, so it's a liiittle different, but basically what I was going for~

     A low groan echoed out of the pile of semi-threadbare blankets, an arm coming up to shove some of them aside. Roman tried to sit up, but before he could get up fully, his arm gave out, and he unceremoniously flopped back down, several curses floating up from where he had collapsed. Blinking, trying to refamiliarize himself with his surroundings, he glanced around from where he was laying, thankful that his neck at least was working enough to move his head.  
Taking in the room and himself, he was able to tell he was in one of the safe houses he shared with Neo, who he caught a glimpse of in the armchair across the small bedroom, and that he wasn't doing too well on the not-being-injured front. 

He was heavily bandaged around his midsection, and his arms and face were covered in a multitude of bandaids and wraps. That did explain the trouble getting out of bed earlier.  
Shifting his attention back to the chair where Neo was, he sighed, noting that, while a little scraped up, she looked much less worse for wear than he did, with less bandaids dotting her arms and face, from what he could see past the blanket she was huddled up under.  
His eyes lingered on her face a bit longer, seeing that she was sleeping, and then he frowned, noting the way her eyes and nose looked a bit red, and her makeup was in thin lines down her cheeks, indicating she'd been crying earlier, before she'd finally fallen asleep.

Clearing his throat, his voice a little croaky from disuse, he called her name, first quietly, and then when she slept on, he called for her a little louder. At that, she jolted out of her sleep, and sat up, chest heaving, eyes flashing between colors as she looked around for him. Raising his arm as best as he could, he waved her over, giving her a soft smile, which made tears well up in her eyes again. 

Neo stood up gingerly and walked slowly to the bed where he was stuck for the moment, sitting down on the edge near his feet, distancing them still.  
Lifting her hands, she shakily signed out an apology to him, before setting one hand back down in her lap, and placing the other gently on her shoulder, massaging it, having sprained it a bit when her weapon had backfired on her. 

"Neo, get over here, it wasn't your fault."

Roman slid over on the bed as best he could, minding his injuries, and patted at the space next to him, indicating for her to join him. She finally shifted up from where she had been sitting, and carefully crawl-scooted over to where he was, pulling up the covers and tucking into his side, face pressing against the bare skin of his shoulder.  
Reaching for her hand, he took it gently, twining their fingers together. With a smile, he slid his hand down from where their fingers had been linked, taking hold of her wrist, and brought her hand up to his face and kissed the ring that shone on her finger, before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her in closer. They lay there like that in silence for a while, just listening to and feeling each others heart beats. 

The silence was broken when Roman spoke.

"You're not as banged up as me, but I can tell you aren't doing 100%....how did you manage to get both of us back here to the house? I barely even remember getting out of that stupid bird."

She moved a bit, sliding her free arm that she wasn’t laying on down to tug her scroll out of her pocket and pulling up the notepad it contained, turning on the usual text to speech program she had installed, and quickly typing out short sentences about how she had been able to get a hold of Junior once she had landed and made her way to the crash site, having synced his number into her emergency contact list from Roman’s just in case. She had waited by Roman for a while, after having tugged him as far as she could from the slow burning airship, and hid them away from Ironwood and the others, before they had a chance to see them. When it was finally safe enough, she sent the signal out to Junior and his men, directing them to their coordinates, calling in a favor in order to get the two of them back to their safe house in hopefully one piece. 

They had a small medical team on hand in the bar, and they were brought along as well, sworn to secrecy so that the safe house location wasn’t compromised, and they tended to Roman’s injuries, patching up where he’d been scraped on the way down from the Grimm, and the additional bruising and cuts from the explosions and trying to get out safely, among others. Neo hadn’t left his side, and they were only able to pull her away for short moments at a time while she was being taken care of herself. 

Not wanting to aggravate Roman’s injuries, she had grabbed one of the blankets they had in the bedroom’s closet and curled up in the chair across from him, to watch over him to make sure nothing went wrong before and after he woke up, but she ended up accidentally falling asleep.

While she had been typing out her thoughts, he had his hand on her side, rubbing his fingers soothingly against the tank top she was wearing, the warmth from his hand calming her. 

“I’ve got a bit of a plan forming, if you’re interested.”

She looked up at him, curious.

“Did you tell anyone, aside from Junior and his men, that either of us were alive?” 

Neo shook her head, slowly, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

“Once both of us have healed up a bit, because there’s no way I’m leaving the safe house right now, what do you say we sort of...start fresh. Cinder doesn’t know I got out of that airship alive, and you’ve never really answered to her anyways, so she’d probably assume that we went down together and not bother to contact you...hopefully.” 

This got a bit of a smile out of her, and she listened to the rest of his suggestion.

“So once we’re better, we pack up what little we have here, grab some of the lien we’ve got stashed, and leave town. Everything’s pretty much gone to hell here, so if we can find somewhere that’s not absolutely crawling with Grimm, maybe we can find a more permanent house, settle down. Not fully give up our...hobbies, per say, but this way Cinder and her boss have no hold on us, which is much more preferable.” 

She pulled her phone back up, quickly typing out a single word.

_‘revenge?’_

Roman laughed as he heard it, and nodded.

“And if a certain little red comes near our door, you’re welcome to use any means necessary to make sure her team never hears from her again.”

With that, Neo set her phone to the side after turning the screen off, and placed her now free hand on his face, drawing him down into an enthusiastic kiss, her fingers sliding up into his hair as he pulled her flush to him. 

They had a fair bit of time to kill until they were both ready to get back on their feet, so they might as well enjoy the wait period.


End file.
